El Señor de los GF reeditado
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Naruto ha decidido dejar de ser el idiota de siempre, y demostrar su verdadero poder: es un usuario de los Guardianes de la Fuerza. Descubre su odisea para convertirse en el Señor de los Guardianes de la Fuerza. NaruxHarem. Reeditado
1. I: Revelación

**Capitulo 1: Revelación**

La vida de Naruto ha sido un infierno desde que le encerraron al Kyubi, sin embargo, ahora a sus 12 años, iba a revelar todo su potencial. Harto de ser menospreciado e infravalorado, iba a demostrarles a todos su arma secreta, algo que aprendió o más bien descubrió cuando tenía 8 años.

Flash back

Naruto había ido al bosque a refugiarse de los aldeanos, para evitar ser golpeado otra vez en su cumpleaños, en el aniversario de la derrota del Kyubi. Aunque ya había tenido contacto con él, no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con la bestia que tenia encerrada. Sin embargo, le regresaban los picores que tenía en la mano derecha, pero esta vez, eran mayores y aumentaban conforme avanzaba. Cuando estaba muy inmerso en el bosque, llego a una cascada, y sorprendentemente, se abrió por la mitad, desvelando como un templo oculto. Cuando entró, la cascada se cerró de nuevo, y siguió adelante. Al llegar al final del pasillo, pudo ver una habitación enorme, lleno de dibujos de seres que no reconocía; pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron dos luces, una azul cristalino y otra amarilla. Cuando se acercó a ellas, ambas luces se transformaron en personas, que aunque no podía tocarlas, a una la pudo reconocer.

**Naruto:** Yondaime…

**Yondaime:** Cuanto has crecido, hijo mio.

**Naruto:** ¡!

**Yondaime:** No sabes lo mucho que lamento la vida que te he dado, deseaba otra cosa, sin embargo, las cosas nunca son como uno quiere. Ya tienes la edad para heredar la verdadera fuerza de tu clan, los Namikaze, y la fuerza del clan de tu madre, los Uzumaki. (al terminar de decir esto, la luz antes azul, se convirtió en una mujer hermosa de pelo rojo que le llegaba casi hasta los pies)

**Kushina:** Mi niño, cuantas veces he querido abrazarte, protegerte de esa gente tan estúpida…

**Naruto:** Mamá… papá…

**Yondaime:** Hijo, no tenemos mucho tiempo. De ahora en adelante, serás alguien que se perdió en la historia. ¿Ves los dibujos? Son los Guardianes de la Fuerza, cada uno de ellos controla un elemento, un poder, y potenciará tus habilidades. Nosotros conseguimos cada uno un Guardian, el mío me dio la habilidad del Hiraishin no Jutsu, su nombre es Quetzal, Guardian del Rayo.

**Kushina:** Yo poseo a Shiva, Señora del Hielo. No pudimos hacer nada por ti, pero ya que ahora, que se nos dio la oportunidad, te haremos el único regalo que podremos darte, nuestros Guardianes. Entrena duro, no dejes que nadie sepa de su existencia, salvo que tú mismo lo decidas.

**Yondaime:** Hijo, ten en mente esto siempre: nosotros te amamos, más de lo que ningún padre y madre podrían amar a su hijo. Estamos orgullosos de ti, y no dejes que te pisoteen nunca. Protege a tus seres amados y acaba con aquellos que intenten hacerles daño. Aprende a controlarlos, ya que al principio puede que no te entreguen todos sus poderes.

**Naruto:** Pero… cuantos hay? Cuantos Guardianes?

**Kushina:** En total, son unos 20 Guardianes. Ellos te enseñaran donde se encuentran los demás, para que seas… el nuevo Señor de los Guardianes de la Fuerza. Te queremos, hijo mio.

Dicho esto, ambas presencias volvieron a ser la luz que había, pero… dejaron algo: un brazalete de color negro, el cual tenía dos símbolos, los cuales eran el símbolo del rayo y el símbolo del hielo. Naruto se prometió a sí mismo convertirse en aquello que sus padres querían, para que estuvieran orgullosos de él.

Fin del Flash Back

Próximo capítulo: El poder del frío

He vuelto a la escritura, después de 2 años y medio. Quiero avisar que pienso terminar todos y cada uno de mis fics anteriores, asi que no os preocupéis. Algun review me animaría para continuar. Ja ne!


	2. Nota

Hola a todos. En contra de la nueva censura que FF quiere hacer sobre los fanfics, he creado un foro destinado a los usuarios que estén en contra. Esta es la pagina.

exodofanfiction . creatuforo foro . html

Copiar el enlace en el navegador y quitar los espacios. Hay que registrarse obligatoriamente.


End file.
